The Shifter and The Host
by Lycan723
Summary: When Simon meets Itachi, and a brief history of Raidon and Lycan. Written by Neverwinternightsgirl777 and Lycan723


A young girls' screams filled the air as three men chased her down the street, her bag hung off the side of her body as she ran down the streets, there was nothing in her hands, but her fists were balled up trying to help her run down the street as fast as possible. The girl bit down on her lip hard and attempted to run faster. _I hate these streets! _She exclaimed in her mind, glancing over her shoulder at the men. They smirked widely, almost smug like and she picked up the pace. Although, for a nine year old was pushing her limit of running, she was already sweating heavily and beginning to lose her breath_. I'm pushing it already! But I gotta find an alley way to hide in._ However, much to her disappointment, there were no alley ways.

"Come back here little lady!" One shouted lustfully pulling out a knife.

The dirt blond girl screamed in dismay as the other men pulled out knives as well, and she fell for a trap and was cornered in a dead-end alley. The men laughed with huge grins on their faces while she stood helpless, her against these men? She was trapped.

"Help me!" She screamed with tears falling down her cheeks hiding her face into her sleeves.

One of the men stepped forward and grasped hold of her wrist in a tight grip, while another one roughly grasped her long dirt blond hair, her bangs blinded her vision of what these men appeared like. The man grasping her hair took out the knife and cut her hair in half, pieces of dirt blond hair fell to ground, and the young girl screamed in horror as one attempted to cover her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams. Then the necklace around her neck glowed vibrantly a red which caused the three men to jump back in fright of this blinding light.

"HELP!" The little girl screamed loudly as the men jumped back.

"Quiet the little brat!" One of the men, perhaps the leader shouted to his men.

"But boss? What if that other weirdo brat shows up?" one of them exclaimed throwing up his arms.

Then unexpectedly, the man, before he could talk, was snatched up into the shadows and the other men began searching around now paranoid for their friend. "Tom? Where'd you go man?"

The girl wiped her eyes as the men began to forget that she was even there and she whimpered quietly.

"Tom? You there-! Ahh!" The second man screamed as he was snatched up into the shadows.

The leader spun around and flipped out his switchblade swinging it through empty air, searching for whoever or whatever had snatched up his men, then he got an idea, a last desperate attempt to get out alive. The young girl screamed as the man advanced towards her and he pressed the blade to her neck.

"Show yourself or I'll kill this little girl!" The leader exclaimed threatening the girl.

"Stay away from the girl…" A man's voice called out from the shadows dangerously_. Okay, not such a great idea,_ The leader froze in his tracks and dropped the knife into her lap.

The girl's tears rolled down her cheeks and she threw the knife onto the ground away from her, touching her cut hair tenderly. Her messy bangs covered her face and she could not see the someone who stepped out of the shadows and walked past the frozen man. Kneeling down in front of her, the man touched her cheek gingerly, yet sweetly, she wanted to thank the stranger for saving her, she wanted to ask him who he was and how he had done that, alas the stress had been too much and the man's touch made her feel safe, she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, there was a young girl standing over her, she looked abnormally different from anyone else she had ever seen. She had black hair with bright red streaks seeping through her hair, the girl also had ruby red eyes and her ears were pointy, like an elf, though she didn't appear elf-like. She had one fang sticking out of her mouth, to the dirt blond, she was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. _Wow…her eyes are prettier than mine even_. The dirt blond thought in awe.

Beside her was what the little girl thought was some kind of animalistic imp-like creature who stood atop of the girl's shoulder staring down at the girl as well. He had fur that appeared to be a sandy color, little horns on his head, and he had big, sky blue, eyes.

"Ahh, good, she's waking up." The imp observed now looking through his black bag. He must have been a doctor or something.

"Hi there!" The strange haired girl greeted waving at her.

"H-Hi…" The dirt blond timidly greeted them sitting up.

"Its ok miss, you're fine. You have no internal or external injuries when we found you." The imp guy explained professionally to the little girl. "Now, what's your name?"

"R-Raidon Brooks…" Raidon greeted shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Brooks, I am Simon." He gestured to the red eyed girl, "And this is Lycan."

Lycan extended her hand to help Raidon up and as she took the offered hand, Raidon discovered that Lycans nails were pointed like claws, but before she could inspect them further she was hauled to her feet.

"Do you have a house or any relatives that we can deliver you to?" Simon inquired.

Raidon shook her head suddenly feeling kind of sad "No one. No family. No friends… Nothing."

"I don't think that's true at all!" Lycan announced indignantly "You have me and Simon now! We are your friends!"

"Ok…" Lycan dragged Raidon down the dirty streets. Simon followed slowly behind them staring at the young dirt blond they'd found.

There's something about her aura…something's off about this girl…I can't find myself to figure it out. Ahh, well. Simon cleared his thoughts and jumped over the two little girls. Lycan cried out. "Simon! That's not nice!"

He just laughed and sprinted ahead find an abandoned building. "Ahh, here we are. I like that building." Then he turned back towards the two little girls. "Miss Brooks! Lycan! I found someplace to stay!"

"Please call me Raidon, Simon-kun." The dirt blond blushed. Simon nodded and he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door fell down…Simon jumped in shock. Whoa… "Found a place definitely!"

The three ran inside the house and found that there were about three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room with a dining room, and a kitchen. Lycan squeaked in excitement to find food on the table in the dining room, while Raidon explored more of the house. Simon, paranoid about the abnormal aura emerging from the dirt blond, followed her as the curious little girl explored the empty house. The demon saw as she froze in her tracks and her eyes widened at horror at something. What could've she found-? Simon stopped his train of thoughts seeing two dead bodies, bleeding all over. He noted she didn't seem to flinch away or scream, just stare at the bodies.

"C'mon Raidon, lets get you away from these." Simon said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

By the time the three finished eating, Raidon had already fallen asleep against Lycans shoulders. Lycan then turned to Simon.

"She seems kinda shy and lonely…" Lycan mused, staring at Raidon.

"Well, she found dead bodies and reacted differently than others would've; she just stared at the bodies like she was used to see dead bodies…" Simon trailed off in his words staring at Lycan.

"Dead bodies? I thought I smelled blood. But I just thought it was the raw steak." Lycan remembered then her red eyes looked upon the dirt blond.

"Yes, and she also didn't appear to be frightened of your claws; making me assume that she's used to People who are…different." Simon assumed now.  
Lycan glared at him "You make it sound like it's a bad thing to be different…"  
Simon hastily changed the subject, "You should probably be getting to sleep too, so we don't wake Raidon from our talking."

Even though Lycan complained in a small voice, Simon ordered her to go to sleep, so she did and Simon then walked around the house. The demon's first chore was to rid the house of the dead bodies so Raidon wouldn't find them again. First he dragged the bodies out in sheets then dug two holes in the backyard. _Hmm…even after burying bodies for more than 50 years you'd think I'd get used to the smell of the dead, but I guess not._ Simon thought, cocking his head towards the graves with a vacant expression. Then his thoughts moved towards Raidon again. _This girl has a strange aura and just stared at these as if they were nothing. She's interesting…_

After Simon disposed of the bodies in the cold February night, he walked back into the house and checked into every room for any more bodies, or even worse, police officers. After finding nothing else out of the ordinary, he gave a sigh of relief; Simon paced himself back to the room where the girls slept. As he stepped into the room, he saw Lycan curled up next to Raidon, who seemed to be in a deep sleep, yet she tossed and turned as if trying to get comfortable. _Hmmm, how odd that she would sleep so restlessly._ Simon observed. But then Simon also felt a strange presence encircling the small child.

Simon glanced carefully towards her, narrowed his eyes and jumped back in fright as a pair of vacant dark red eyes narrowed upon him. The demon unsheathed his dagger, BloodLetter, in defense.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Simon demanded in low voice careful not to wake the girls.

It was a man, he kneeled down near the dirt blond girl and his hand appeared to be running through her hair in comforting way to relieve her of her uncomfortable sleep. His black bangs hung in his face almost hiding those red eyes. Simon watched as Raidon's face grew into content at this man's touch.

"Why are you here?" Simon asked another question.

In a soft, yet sweet voice the man replied. "Looking after her,"

"How do you know her?" Simon questioned, raising his fuzzy eyebrow.

The man sighed heavily. "It's complicated…" Then the man's red eyes narrowed upon Simon's blue ones angrily. "And who are you and this other child?"

"I'm Simon, and the other little girl is Lycan." Simon answered indignantly.

The man nodded and then returned to comforting Raidon in her sleep as she groaned. Simon even heard the man mutter in comfort to her. "Shh, it's alright little one. I'm right here."

This man was only a teenager, about 14 years old Simon guessed, but he acted like a grown man already, he was mature for his age.

"Simon," The demon's head snapped up at the sound of his name and stared into the man's red eyes cautiously. "You must never tell her I am here. She…doesn't remember me."

"Why is that?"

"She is a special little girl, even though she doesn't know right now, Raidon is the host of Cathrina, the vampire goddess that created most vampires and two races of werewolves." Simon's eyes widened at this news.

That explains the aura, the aura was Cathrina's presence and I never gave it another thought. Not sleeping peacefully and the aura of a goddess just explain it, but seeing the bodies is unusual. Simon thought looking down upon the nine year old. Poor little girl, you have to carry this burden yourself. Then his eyes gazed over to Lycan as well. You have much more in common with this little girl than you think Lycan.

"You must not inform her that I'm here, if you do, I'll kill you." The man's black pupil and three little circles around the pupil formed together and glared at Simon. The demon jumped in anxiety. Those eyes are… scary.

"Y-Yes…" Simon confirmed stuttering. The young man shook off his enormous power and sighed heavily turning his attention back to the fidgeting young child in front of him.

"Itoko…" The little dirt blond muttered, shifting a little. He smiled lightly at her and touched her forehead softly.

"You care about her a lot. I can understand that." Simon mused watching the two. The young man looked back up at him this time with normal black eyes. "In all my years of travel, I have never seen anyone like you before. However you posses unique abilities and move like a cat. I would assume you are from a ninja clan, though which one I do not know."

"I suppose you would like to know?" The young man raised his elegant brow.

"Well, yeah, I would." Simon stated eagerly.

"We-" he indicated himself and the sleeping Raidon, "-are from the prestigious Uchiha clan, and I am Uchiha Itachi."

Simon scribbled the information he now had of Raidon into a little leather-wrapped notebook.

"Now, I have told you who and what I am. But I'm curious to know what you are and what that fanged and clawed child sleeping next to my cousin is."

Simon cleared his throat softly, "I am a level three earth element Demon. I am in service of the god, Loki, to look after Lycan."

"Well, that explains you, but what about her." Itachi motioned toward Lycan.

A look of sadness crossed Simon's face. "She is a shape shifter, she has been nicknamed 'the shadow of death' in some places after an incident that happened a few years ago where she lost control and wiped out an entire army and destroyed two whole villages."

Itachi whistled quietly in amazement. "She sleeps soundly for a murderer."

Simon glanced at Itachi sharply. "She remembers nothing of what happened."

Itachi nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the little girl taking notice of her snuggled up to Lycan. He laughed lightly at this while Simon smiled at this. "She's already attached to Lycan it appears."

"In only a couple hours, that's amazing…" Simon grinned from ear to ear.

"Simon," Itachi addressed the demon firmly. "I will make an oath to you; I won't kill you, as long as you keep my existence a secret from my little cousin."

Then, in an honorable way, Itachi held out his hand to the demon. Simon stared at his hand for a minute then held out his furry, three fingered hand too and they shook hands. The demon agreed. "Alright, I will keep it from her. "

From that night on, Itachi would come every night, no matter where Simon and the two girls traveled to, he would appear kneeling next to Raidon and almost every night, Simon would ask questions about Raidon and even Itachi himself. Other times Itachi would grow curious about Simon and the other supernatural creatures of the world, but all this time, Simon never told Raidon or even Lycan about the man who visited at night. However, it grew harder when, many years later, the war between creatures known as vampires, demons, werewolves, and ghosts, began. The two girls, plus the arch-devil, created the group called the GOA, a group of renegade humans infused with the powers of these dark creatures. This proved difficult because there were so many members in the GOA most with hyper sensing and Simon helped hide Itachi's aura from the other members every time he came, pretty much every night. But one night, this night was different.

Simon observed the comatose young GOA leader with a sad look. Poor Raidon; Betrayed and almost killed by Edward, and Cathrina coming out too. This is getting harder than it appears…Simon thought touching her hand softly. She didn't move. The demon then gazed up and stared at the form of Itachi, who stood over her with a heartbreaking expression as he stared down at her.

"You saved her Itachi, you shouldn't blame yourself." Simon said quietly. "He would've killed her if you hadn't scared him off with that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours."

"She's in a coma, Simon. I failed partially to save her." He laid his hand on hers soothingly and rested his black eyes on her face.

"She will awaken when her body decides to, and once she does, everything will be back to normal." Itachi sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, it will never be normal for her. I guess it never WAS normal for her to begin with though."

Simon lowered his gaze upon her and saw water drip onto her cheek, he looked up and saw another tear run out of Itachi's black eyes, but he brushed away the tears staring down at her. The Uchiha had shed a tear and then reached up and brushed the tear off her cheek with a miserable look.

"I'll be by your side little one." Itachi whispered sitting down next to her bed. "This is the only time I've ever seen you sleep so soundly."

Simon smiled lightly at this and turned away out of the room.

Years later, Simon also observed this same love the night before Raidon's mission to Konoha. Itachi was visiting, for what seemed to be the last time.

"Ahh, its pretty outside tonight, Itachi." Simon announced glancing up at the half moon. "Not a cloud in the sky."

Itachi laughed lightly at Simon's comment. "Well, it is, but we should keep it quiet or else little one will wake or worse, the others as well."

"True, Lycan's just sleeping out on the couch, and her senses have all become much sharper than they were before." Simon agreed giving some thought of where the shifter was.

"Simon…this is probably one of the last few nights I'll have with her…"Itachi mused staring down at the ground.

"Still going through with your plan?" Simon inquired raising his eyebrow. Itachi nodded. "I don't know Itachi…letting your little brother kill you, it doesn't sound right to me."

"Well," Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through Raidon's locks. "I guess him killing me is a way to repent myself for my sins."

"Even if it was for the right thing…" Simon muttered turning to stare at the stars.

"Simon," The demon's sky blue eyes locked upon the Uchiha's. "I have to do this. Then Sasuke will learn everything."

Simon nodded solemnly and looked to Raidon. "I heard there have been attacks in Konoha…"

"Somehow, I'm thinking she's the one who will definitely be chosen to go there." Itachi smiled to himself. "I've always had a way of being right about certain things."

Simon nodded with a smile. "So, I'm guessing this is goodbye?"

"Most likely, it's good to have someone to talk to, Simon. I'm glad I was able to tell you everything." Itachi bowed his head and he prepared a hand-seal." Farewell, my friend."

Minutes passed after Itachi was gone, _such a beautiful sky. _Simon thought to himself, _full of stars and constellations. _Simon then got an idea, he gathered a silvery dust around him and muttered "Sterne in den Himmeln, hört mich und tut, wie ich befehle. Eine ravens Seele verbindet Ihre Rank in den Himmeln, bewilligt ihm Frieden und wolkenlose Nächte, also kann er um die sich kümmern, die er liebt."

At his command, the dust rose into the sky and became a bird shaped constellation. Simon then lay on his back and watched the sky. He sighed. _You will forever have a place in the heavens to watch over you're little cousin, my friend.._


End file.
